


Straight To The Hard Stuff

by bomberqueen17



Series: Choice Is Not A Word A Bullet Knows [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, FaceFucking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT4, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day, Relationship Negotiations, emotional resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomberqueen17/pseuds/bomberqueen17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were young, Bucky used to tease/annoy Steve by bringing dates home and making Steve watch from the other room. Now that he's pretty well recovered from his long captivity, he wants to put on a show again.<br/>There's some awkwardness and relationship negotiation, but largely, this is over ten thousand words of really, really explicit smut. In which everybody gets it on with everybody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Straight To The Hard Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this since about the second chapter of The Night Has Seen Your Mind. I wrote it as my motivate-myself happy ending.  
> And in a couple of the most recent chapters of the series, I've Jossed myself, and this won't work.  
> So my big reward was going to be posting it, but it's not going to work as a direct sequel. There are just a couple little things off about it, and I've been picking at it to see if I could get it to line up (don't ask how chapter 17 of faceypunch is coming, just don't ask, I've done a lot of lying on the floor making incoherent noises. Dude it is HARD to write coherent action sequences as experienced by characters in a dream state, okay, and I'm super-pissed at myself for doing that to myself). (It ought to be up within a week.) (I'm not kidding.)  
> But anyway. Since it's Polyshipping Day, and I feel like crap about my writing, I'm putting this up now instead of torturing it further to try to make it fit. It's just a distraction that way anyway!
> 
> So, here we go. My attempt at a semi-realistic poly relationship negotiation. Sort of. Really, it's my consolation for the last oh, like a year, while I subjected my characters to all sorts of horrible tortures. 
> 
> What's fascinating is seeing a few artifacts of a writing style I don't use anymore, and a few character choices I wouldn't make now-- but that's probably not why you're reading this, let's be real. It's certainly not why I've reread it so often since I wrote it.
> 
> I PROMISE I WILL FINISH FACEY PUNCHY. Help keep me honest. There's more OT4-porn to come if only I can finish the serious story. In the sequel to this, Steve learns the joys of getting fucked. Guess who teaches him? You got three guesses. :)

 

It was kind of like old times, only instead of the girl not knowing about it, Natasha was shooting Steve coy looks every now and then. The added dimension was going straight through Steve, and he was having trouble keeping control of himself. He was sitting in the chair by the window, at first uncomfortably formally with his hands in his lap, and then as the action on the bed got more heated, he propped one foot up on the trunk and kind of slid lower, angling his hips so it wasn’t quite so obvious how into it he was.

Bucky and Natasha were on the bed, and Bucky was ostensibly showing her how they used to kiss back in the ‘30s. He had worked his way down one side of her neck and up the other, and she’d more or less melted for him and was lying under him at this point, making quiet little moaning sighs and arching up against him. He had one thigh between hers and was starting to work her just a little, pressing, dragging a little, but not grinding quite yet. And his hand had worked its way up under her shirt, the one Steve could see anyway— the human one— and was starting to caress the side of her breast. 

And whenever Bucky pulled off her mouth to suck on her neck again, she would roll her head back, then slide her eyes over to Steve and give him a private little smile, sometimes biting her kiss-swollen lips or licking them with a mischievous flutter of her lashes that left absolutely no room for doubt about how turned-on she was. It was the sort of look he’d imagined on Natasha’s face before, but he’d always been wrong— he’d never realized quite how hot it would be.

It was so much hotter than this sort of thing had ever been before. Steve had gotten off on watching, sure, sometimes, and thinking about it later, and it had been a pretty good education for him all told, but he’d always felt a little too guilty about the girls not knowing, and the part that had usually really done it for him had been when Bucky came back still smelling and tasting of them and gave it all to him instead. Unless he absolutely couldn’t, he preferred to hold off and wait for Bucky, and Bucky would laugh at him but would get him off so hard he’d almost pass out. 

Bucky slid his hand around under her back and she arched up to give him room to unhook her bra. Steve had to change the way he was sitting to make a little more room as Bucky very clearly put his hand up under the unfastened bra and started working on her breast, and she moaned a little. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Bucky murmured. 

“Mmm,” Natasha said, and rolled her hips up against his. 

“Want me to take it off?” He kneaded at her breast and nuzzled at the hollow of her jaw, and she was breathing hard and working herself against his thigh now. 

“Take yours off too,” she said, and flicked her gaze to Steve, smiling. 

Bucky shoved himself up a little, pushed her shirt up off her body and over her head, taking the bra with it. She had perfect, pert little breasts, rounder and fuller than Steve had figured they’d be. Bucky stripped his own shirt off over his head, and the flex of muscle in his back was gorgeous as he lowered himself back down to kiss and nuzzle at her breasts. 

Natasha writhed, putting her hands in his hair. “You have a clever mouth,” she said. 

“You know I do,” he answered, with a low laugh. Steve shuddered, memory shooting a spike of arousal low through his gut— remembered Bucky with his face between girls’ legs, yeah, but remembered Bucky’s mouth around his cock, eyes heavy-lidded and sparkling with trouble — He breathed in slow, out slow, and sank lower in his seat, trying in vain to find a way of sitting that left enough room for his erection. 

“He knows you do,” Natasha observed, and Steve glanced over and she was grinning at him. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, and sat up a little to unfasten her jeans, “he knows I do.”

“Did you suck his cock?” Natasha asked. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, biting his lip as he looked up at her. 

“I’d love to see that,” Natasha said. 

“Maybe if you’re good,” Bucky said. He wasn’t looking at Steve at all, wasn’t acknowledging him, but Steve knew he was performing for him— that was the same as it had always been, he’d never openly let on that Steve was there but it had always obviously been part of it for him. 

Steve bit his lip. He had dispensation from Sam to do whatever seemed right with Bucky— pretty much in exactly that wording— but he didn’t know if it really extended to that kind of thing. He felt like it shouldn’t. But he wanted it to, and that was doing his head in a bit, in a rather familiar way. He’d never let himself think it through before, he’d just sort of figured he’d come up with something with Peggy, and then Bucky had been gone and nothing had mattered anymore. He’d never had to actually confront this, actually confront the fact that the things he’d just sort of always done with his best friend really weren’t the kinds of things people who were just friends did. 

It was probably massive denial and overjustification, that he felt like just watching was perfectly fine but participating at all would be over the line. He really ought to have discussed all that with Sam beforehand, in detail, but he’d kind of come along just now not really totally realizing what he was getting himself into. 

Natasha was another dimension that Steve was trying very hard not to let himself think about. But he just liked her _so much_ , in a way he hadn’t really liked anybody in a long time, and it was only making it more complicated.

Bucky had Natasha completely naked now, and Steve bit his lip harder. She was every bit as glorious as he’d always idly figured she was (and yeah, he’d jerked it a time or two thinking about how great her ass looked in that catsuit, he was after all human and male and pretty far from _completely_ homosexual— but the boundary between thinking about it when she wasn’t there and when she was had always been an important one). Bucky was kissing his way down her body, settling himself between her sinuous thighs— and that was one of the things about Natasha, how she didn’t look strong at all, had little visible muscle, and naked like this she just looked like a normal woman, a beautiful but normal woman, all slender taut flesh, cream-pale, no hint of her tremendous agility and strength—though the effect was marred slightly by scars here and there. Steve wondered if Bucky knew how many of them he’d inflicted.

She moaned as Bucky reached his destination, pressing his mouth against her almost reverently before sliding his tongue out into a teasing kiss. Steve had to look away for a moment to compose himself; he was so turned-on he almost couldn’t see. Natasha moaned again, deeper and more resonant, and Steve looked back; Bucky had moved his hand into position, and after a moment, slid one of his fingers into her. She hitched her hips, rolling her head, breath coming faster. 

Steve wondered how many times they’d slept together before, because Bucky took her apart expertly, as if he already knew exactly where all of her particular hot buttons were. He shredded her composure, and Steve found himself watching Natasha’s face; he’d never seen her look like that, had almost never seen her not in total control. She swore in Russian and English, moaned and panted and gasped, eyes alternately distant and sparkling. He’d never even imagined what this would look like, had never even let himself think what Natasha would look like when not in perfect, total control, and it was _amazing_.

Bucky was really into it too, enjoying it for its own sake as he always had— Steve had always thought that Bucky got more out of other people’s orgasms than his own, as in so many things. Bucky thought of himself as a bad person, a selfish person, a weak person, but he was so focused on other people, all the time, he was kinder than Steve had ever been able to be, and more perceptive, and Steve privately admitted that Bucky had a greater capacity for love than anyone else he’d ever known. Bucky either loved or he hated, with a sharp defining line, and if he loved, he’d do anything for you; if he hated, there was almost nothing he’d hesitate to do to you. Usually because the only thing that could make him hate you was that you’d hurt someone he loved. And it had always been like that. 

Natasha’s breathing went harsh and fast and Steve watched her face raptly as her body undulated, eyes going wide and far-off, bitten-red wet lips parted— “James, oh, _oh_!” and she came, hands wrapped in his hair, eyes rolling back and squeezing shut, body racked with a sudden shudder. 

Steve made a little noise and shoved his knuckle in his mouth, biting down, wrapping his other hand around the arm of the chair to keep from touching himself. _Oh_ he wanted her— he had to admit it now, he really did, and he really didn’t know what to do with that, and Sam was bound not to like that, _shit_.

Bucky hummed, a low appreciative sound, and wrung a couple of shivering aftershocks out of Natasha as she panted and gasped. “Ohh,” she said, collecting herself a little, and God her breasts jiggled so mesmerizingly when she shivered like that, and she smiled over at Steve a little smugly, “ohh yeah, Bucky— oh, Steve liked that, he liked that a _lot_.”

“Mm,” Bucky said, tonguing lingeringly at her as he slowly pulled his fingers out. “Mm-hmm, yeah.” He sat up, licking his fingers, and for the first time, looked at Steve. “You always did like that kind of thing,” he said. 

“Kiss him,” Natasha suggested, rolling up onto one elbow. “Let me see what that looks like.”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow at Steve, who bit his lip hard enough to taste blood. They’d never done that, never been part of the show themselves. No one had ever seen them together like that. “Um,” Steve said, but he couldn’t say no, couldn’t deny it, and he sat up a little. 

“Yeah?” Bucky tilted his head a little, biting his lower lip. Steve couldn’t make himself say no. Bucky slid off the bed and climbed into Steve’s lap in the chair, knees bracketing his hips, and paused there, metal hand on Steve’s ribs. He brought his human hand up to Steve’s face, ran his wet fingers over Steve’s lips, and when Steve parted them, pushed two fingers into his mouth. “So good,” he said, and his body was hot, for once, against Steve’s. His erection pressed hard and heavy against Steve’s belly, and Steve tilted his head back to look up into his face, sucking on his fingers. 

Bucky pulled his fingers out and took Steve’s face between his hands, kissing him hard and deep. He tasted of Natasha, sweet and tangy, and of himself, and it was so long since Steve had tasted him like this. He wrapped his arms around Bucky, pulling him in tight, and gave himself over to it for a moment— God, he was so turned-on, he could probably come in about twenty seconds if he just thrust up against Bucky’s body like this, right in his pants. 

No— no, that was the line, he couldn’t, that would be unfaithful to Sam. That was the line, he’d just stumbled onto it. He couldn’t be that sexually available. Not— Sam hadn’t given him _that_ much leeway. 

“I can _feel_ you thinking,” Bucky murmured, almost a growl, and even this close to his ear Steve couldn’t hear the metal hand working as Bucky threaded the fingers through his hair to pull Steve’s head back. “You always think so damn much, Steve.” He looked down into Steve’s face, so close, and Steve stared back up, dazed and tense and completely out of his depth. “What are you so worried about?”

“Give me your phone,” Natasha said, getting out of bed.

Bucky bit Steve’s lip and reached down and— oh— pulled Steve’s phone out of his pocket. “What you want that for?” he asked, handing it over to Natasha. 

“I’m calling Sam,” she said. 

Bucky stared blankly at her, holding still against Steve. “Why Sam?” he asked. 

Natasha looked at him, then at Steve. Steve really didn’t know what expression to have, but she obviously got the answer she was looking for from it. “You haven’t,” she said, then her expression hardened into annoyance. “Said anything— Steve!”

“About what?” Bucky asked, hand still tight in Steve’s hair. Natasha set her mouth, and Bucky turned to look down at Steve, worried and starting to get a little angry. “About what?”

“Uh,” Steve said, and in hindsight, yeah, he’d fucked this up. “Uh, I’m, Sam and me, we’re um, we’re seeing each other.”

Bucky stared at him and aw. Fuck. That expression was definitely hurt betrayal. Fuck. _Fuck_. He let go of Steve, held his hands out palms-outward away from them, pushed up a little so his body wasn’t snug up against Steve’s. “I— Jesus, Steve, why didn’t— if you _told me_ — I wouldn’t’ve done th— Steve!” 

“No,” Steve said, “Bucky, it’s not— I’m not—“ 

Bucky shoved himself back out of Steve’s lap and back a few paces. “I wouldn’t do that,” he said, hurt and upset. “I’m not that kind of guy, I don’t— I’m not—“

“No, it’s okay,” Steve said, “it’s—“

Bucky turned away, shoulders hunched. “Not you too,” he said quietly, enough raw pain in his voice to make Steve’s teeth ache. “God— why do people always— I’m always the one people cheat on their boyfriends with and I never mean it, I don’t want to be that guy.”

Steve was too stunned to answer. Maybe he’d misunderstood this the whole time. Maybe— oh God— he’d really never known what was going on. “Bucky,” he said, “you know it’s not like that.”

Natasha had closed her eyes. Bucky shook his head fiercely. “Don’t,” he said. “Don’t even.” He turned back, not quite meeting Steve’s eyes. “I— just— out of everything in the world, I just, I thought you were the _one person_ who wouldn’t do that to me.” 

“No,” Steve said, shock giving way to a little bit of heat. “Bucky! You know I—“

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said, subdued, and turned away again. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault, I just, I assumed— I thought you’d have _told me_.”

“I,” Steve said, “it’s really complicated—“

“It’s _really_ not,” Bucky said viciously. 

Steve’s phone made the sound of dialing another phone on speaker. Natasha put her hand out and wrapped it around Bucky’s arm, so he couldn’t leave without throwing her off even though he’d turned to do so. They all knew he could throw her off, but they all also knew she’d make him regret it, so it was an effective deterrent. In her other hand, she was holding Steve’s phone. “Ruining my afterglow,” she muttered. 

Before Steve could think of what to do, Sam picked up. “Yo, what,” he said. He sounded like he’d been asleep. 

There was a pause. Then, Natasha said, “Hey, Sam. Can you come over to my place?”

“Should I ask why you’re using Steve’s phone?” Sam said dryly. 

“That is an excellent question,” Natasha said. “And Steve’s proving to be really bad at explaining himself, so I thought I’d pose the question to you directly— do you happen to know why he felt he shouldn’t tell Bucky that the two of you were dating?”

“Oh,” Sam said. “Hmm. I assume I’m on speakerphone here, I’m gettin’ that vibe.”

“Yeah,” Steve said hoarsely. Bucky was silent. 

“You don’t have any particular insight into Natasha’s question, hm?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Steve said, “except that I’m not trying to be an asshole, I just don’t seem to be able to help it.”

“You are the absolute lord and master of misguided intentions, Cap,” Sam said. “I’m figurin’ it’s because you’re pretty confused about all of this yourself. I kinda had thought I should let it ride and let you figure it out, but I’m guessing that has suddenly and drastically backfired on you?”

“No,” Bucky said suddenly, sharply, angrily. “No, it’s fine. I’m on the same page now.”

“Can you tell me the quick summary?” Sam asked. “Because I don’t think I got the same edition as everybody else and my page numbers totally don’t line up, I don’t know what the hell you all are talking about.”

“It’s the chapter where I figure out that I’m just the good-time guy to absolutely everybody,” Bucky said. “I’m the guy everyone cheats on their boyfriends with, I’m the easy one you don’t gotta worry about. You don’t even tell him about the boyfriend, see, because it doesn’t fucking matter, he doesn’t need to know about it to show you a good time.”

“You really think Steve Rogers is capable of treating somebody that way?” Sam asked. 

Bucky flicked a cool glance over at Steve, and it cut like a razor, so sudden and so deep he couldn’t even feel pain, only the sudden wrongness. “Yeah,” he said, “yeah I do. You forget, Wilson, I know him better than you do. If he feels like it’s justified, he’ll treat anybody any old way. If he figures I deserve that, it’s not like he doesn’t know I’ll still come around. Of course I will, I never had a backbone worth a damn.” He looked so hurt, Steve’s guts twisted around themselves. “Natasha, let go of me.”

“No,” she said, “Bucky, you’re sticking around a couple of minutes. Talking this out won’t kill you.”

“I’ll be right down,” Sam said, “just lemme put some pants on.”

“Oh,” Natasha said, “you don’t really have to. I’m not wearing any.”

There was a pause. “Ah,” Sam said. “Well then. I’ll be down that much quicker.”

“Let go,” Bucky said after the sound of Sam hanging up. “I won’t leave.” He was speaking very quietly, and Natasha let go of his arm. He went to the bed and picked up his shirt and pulled it on, moving with the hesitant care of a man who’d been injured badly. 

Natasha pulled her shirt on, not bothering with her bra, and put her underpants back on— bright red and lacy and not particularly opaque or full-coverage. She sat on the bed. 

“Bucky,” Steve tried again, sitting back down in the chair. 

“Steve, give me five minutes,” Bucky said, not turning around. He had his hands on his hips and was looking down. “Give me five minutes to feel what I wanna feel here, and then I’ll come back and be your sidekick and believe whatever you want me to believe and it’ll be fine again like it always is, like it always has been. All I’m askin’ is for _five minutes_.”

Steve shut his mouth, because okay he hadn’t really understood that at all either, and he probably needed about five minutes to deal with that too. 

“No,” Natasha said, “Steve, you don’t give him five minutes to draw his own conclusions here, that’s not the way you do this, because you still haven’t fucking _told_ him anything.”

“I feel like that’s not really up to you, Natasha,” Bucky said. 

“Okay,” Sam said from the bedroom door, palms up and outward, “hold up. Hold up. What’s our starting point here?” He was straight out of bed, wearing a faded Air Force t-shirt and slouchy blue basketball shorts and no shoes. Of course, he looked perfect anyway.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky said to him. “I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have touched him.”

“We gotta go back further than that,” Sam said. “You, siddown, you—“ he pointed at Steve— “stay where you are, Natasha— you tell me. You presumably have more perspective on this, you tell me what’s goin’ on.”

Natasha sighed, and pulled Bucky over to sit on the bed where Sam had pointed, next to her but pointedly not touching. “We were talking, and Bucky was remembering things, and he admitted he had a lot of false memories and he thought maybe he was misremembering things about how he and Steve used to be, and so Steve set him straight. And I feel like Steve’s discussed this with you before, how things were between them, because you didn’t really seem surprised by any of this. Am I right?”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “in kinda general terms, yeah. I got that settled before I agreed to start anything. And yeah, Bucky, I told Steve that if he thought it would help you, it wouldn’t hurt my feelings if he went a little ways back to how things were.”

“So apparently,” Natasha said, “the way things were is that Bucky would come back from being with girls, and would tell Steve all about it, and that naturally grew into him showing some of it to Steve, and they got pretty into doing that. And a couple times Bucky brought girls home and had Steve watch him with them, and they both really liked that. So I figured that sounded like a really good time, and if you’d said that was okay for Steve to do, what would be the harm?”

“Girl I can’t blame you for that,” Sam said. “So let’s move on to what Steve thinks was goin’ on.”

“We’ve always shared everything and I’ve never questioned it,” Steve said. “And especially— anything Bucky could get back—“ He grimaced. It didn’t sound like he meant it to. “Maybe I’m fooling myself and it’s more selfish than that, it’s that I want anything I can have that’s like it was before. It could be that.” 

Sam nodded. “Okay, and that’s the page I was kind of on, here. So, that leaves you, Bucky, where were you on this?”

“Same,” Bucky said, quiet and fast, looking down and away.

Sam took a slow breath, held it a moment, breathed out again. “Okay,” he said, “then why’d you get angry, if that’s where you were all along?”

“No,” Bucky said, “it’s good, that’s right. That’s really practical.”

“But that’s not where you were to start with,” Sam said. “That’s what I’m tryin’ to figure out.”

Bucky held out for another minute or so, looking down, silent and still, then finally said, “Steve was never _with_ anybody. I never— I know he’s not the cheating kind, I never would put him in that position.”

Steve blinked at him. “Yes I was,” he said. “I was with—“

Bucky raised his eyes, but not his head, pinning Steve with a glare from beneath his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? When?”

“Peggy,” Steve said, trailing off as he realized that no, that had never actually _happened_. 

Bucky brought his chin up then, slowly, deliberately fixing Steve with a level gaze and a raised eyebrow. “You were never _with_ Peggy,” he said. “You can’t tell me I forgot about that, because I know I’d remember. You never were with her.”

“Not,” Steve hedged, face burning, “okay, not _with_ with, but that was, you knew I was planning on it.”

“Yeah,” Bucky said, “after the war. That’s different.”

“What would you have done after the war?” Steve asked.

“Please,” Bucky said, mouth curled bitterly. “I was never gonna make it out the other side. I got most of that back, I _know_ I didn’t ever plan on seein’ Brooklyn again. It was never gonna matter.”

Steve stared at him, stricken. “I never knew that,” he said. 

“It’s not the kind of thing you discuss,” Bucky said. 

“You want a beer?” Natasha asked Sam. 

“Oh, yeah,” Sam said, “that’d be good. Or, you know, we could go straight to the hard stuff.”

Steve’s body moved without his conscious volition, and he stood, wrapped his arms around Bucky and pulled him in. Bucky didn’t resist. “I never knew that,” he whispered. 

“I don’t keep cheap vodka,” Natasha said. “This is personally imported. I don’t share it with people who don’t appreciate.”

“Try me,” Sam said. “I’m more a whiskey guy but I know the good stuff.”

Natasha patted Steve on the arm. “We’ll be right back,” she said. 

“Assholes,” Bucky muttered into the crook of Steve’s neck. 

“Really not, though,” Steve said. He pressed his cheek against the side of Bucky’s head. “Bucky, you know you’re the person I love the most in the world.”

“I honestly don’t know why,” Bucky said. 

“You’ve never known why,” Steve said. “You’ve always been blind when it comes to understanding that people care about you.”

“Because people are _wrong_ about me,” Bucky said, trying to pull away, but he didn’t have the leverage to break Steve’s grip without hurting him, and Steve held on until he gave up. 

“No,” Steve said. “Listen. I’ve been letting this happen for our entire lives, been pretending I don’t notice all the nasty, difficult, horrible shit you’ve had to do for me, and it stops now. You’re no worse a person than I am, Buck. You’re stronger and you’re braver, because you’ll find a way to do what needs to be done while I just stand around looking noble.” 

“ _Steve_ ,” Bucky said, trying again to get loose. 

Steve let go, but caught his face between his hands, and pulled him in to kiss him. Bucky’s mouth moved under his, not yielding but not resisting either. 

“Bucky,” he said, resting their foreheads together, “Bucky, I can’t do this without you, and I’ve been acting like an idiot this whole time because I’m so goddamn terrified I’ll screw something up worse for you, and everything I’ve done has hurt you.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky said, eyes closed, “just don’t hide stuff from me, I can keep up.”

“No,” Steve said, “it’s not okay. And this whole time I’ve encouraged you to keep stuff hidden from me, I’ve never asked what it cost you to do the things you’ve done for me.”

“I didn’t want you to know,” Bucky said quietly. “That’s different.”

“It’s cowardly of me not to ask,” Steve said. 

“You knew the important stuff,” Bucky said. 

“Clearly,” Steve countered, “I didn’t.” He pulled back to look into Bucky’s face, holding him by the upper arms. “I figured the whole time, you were making a point to me, with the girls, that what you did with them counted, and what we did was just between us.”

Bucky stared at him. “And every time it was a different one of them, but you were always the one I came back to?” he concluded, mouth twisting wryly. Yeah ok. Steve probably should have picked up on that. Well, he had, he’d just misunderstood it.

“Why bother with them at all, then?” Steve asked. 

Bucky bit his lower lip and pulled it out slowly from between his teeth, eyes shadowed, and Steve noticed Sam and Natasha both standing in the door. No, he was glad they were there, because on his own he couldn’t be trusted not to fuck up even worse. He was so thoroughly out of his depth here. 

“Because, Steve,” Bucky said quietly, calmly, “you weren’t queer.”

Sam’s eyes went wide, Natasha closed her eyes, and Steve opened his mouth and had no breath to answer. Bucky watched him, completely impassive. “I always knew I was,” he said. “I mean, I never cared what was in anybody’s pants. If they let me in, all I wanted to do was make ‘em feel good, and I didn’t much care what parts they had to do that with. It was more dangerous with guys so I didn’t do that much, definitely never brought ‘em around where anybody might see. But you weren’t like that, Steve. And I was okay with that. I just wanted to take care of you.”

“Bucky,” Steve said, but he didn’t have any words past that. 

“I used to worry I’d turn you queer,” Bucky said, and laughed bitterly. “Nowadays it’s okay, so it doesn’t matter. You can follow your heart, however it inclines, and it’s okay. I don’t need to take care of you anymore. And I definitely don’t need to make you cheat on your boyfriend.” He pulled his arms out of Steve’s lax grip, patted Steve on the shoulder, and turned to the door. “Can I have one of those?”

Natasha handed him her glass and he took a heavy swallow, and sighed. “So did you make popcorn?” he asked. 

“We can,” Natasha said. “If you want.”

“Bucky,” Sam said, “he’s not cheating on me.”

“He didn’t seem so sure about that,” Bucky said. “That’s what started all of this.” He gestured around the room. “Otherwise who knows how long he coulda avoided tellin’ me about it.”

“That’s because the ground rules aren’t set up,” Sam said. “The key to makin’ something like that work is that everybody has to know what’s up. And he was probably just figurin’ out that not everybody knew what was up. Because he is the absolute master of misguided intentions and hadn’t told you anything because he somehow thought that was going to make things easier.”

Bucky stared at him, then knocked back the rest of the contents of Natasha’s glass. 

“If you’re not even going to taste it I am going to start serving you Clint’s terrible tequila,” she said peevishly, but took the glass back and put her hand on his face. He let her, leaning into it a little. She stroked his cheekbone with her thumb and murmured something in Russian that Steve recognized as an endearment. 

“So let’s set up the ground rules,” Sam said. “I talked about it with Steve before we even brought you in, Bucky. You were still runnin’ around out there. And I asked him, was it ever like that between you two? And Steve said yes, sort of, and I said, well, if we get him back, and you want to still do that, I’m not going to mind.”

Bucky looked at him, then turned to look at Steve, frowning. “But why would you?” he asked Sam. “Why would you want him to do that?”

“Because he loves you,” Sam said, “he has always loved you, and I can’t ever replace that. Doesn’t mean there isn’t room for me too, and I’m happy with that. I couldn’t ask him to choose like that. I know he wants me, I know he needs me, but there’s just always gonna be a part of him tied to you. I’m not going to put limits on that. He just has to leave room for me.” Sam gestured. “He’s Captain fuckin’ America, there’s plenty to go around, I’m not real concerned about that. I am only human, you know.”

Bucky was frowning at Steve, but he turned suddenly to Natasha. “Well,” he said, “where does Natasha fit, then?”

Sam shrugged. “Wherever she wants to,” he said. “Natasha’s not the kind of person you put rules on. She can do what she pleases with whoever she wants to, I’m not going to presume to dictate any of that.”

“Really?” Natasha gave Steve an unnervingly predatory glance. Steve felt the time was right for self-mockery, and grabbed Bucky’s shoulders and hid behind him, laughing. He knew she wouldn’t be offended, she knew he had a healthy respect for her but wasn’t afraid of her like that.

“You gotta leave behind enough to go around,” Sam said, leaning unconcernedly in the doorway. “That’s all I ask.”

“I can play nice,” Natasha pouted. She stepped forward into Bucky’s space, leaning against his chest, and looked at Steve over his shoulder. “I’m only human too, you know.”

“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Steve said, not pulling away; Bucky’s body was warm against the front of him, and Natasha’s face was rather close over Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky was not protesting at all. 

“What about you, though?” Bucky asked Sam. 

“I’m not real worried,” Sam said, and took a sip of his drink. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, “I got that. But it looks to me like there’s enough of you to go around, too. Or are you above that kind of thing?”

“There’s a lot of things I’m above,” Sam said. “But no, I’m not above getting involved. I’m just saying, I don’t have to be. You hardly know me.”

“That’s not how I’m seein’ it,” Bucky said. “You know it’s not like that. You gotta know I have the worst crush on you.” He moved minutely, hitching his ass back a little bit into Steve’s groin. He moved his arm, and Steve saw Natasha’s expression change and put two and two together; Bucky’s hand was on her ass, where Sam could see it. 

Natasha gave Steve a look like he’d never seen her wear before, open and needy. “I never thought you wanted anything from me,” Steve said. 

“Well,” she said, “I knew I couldn’t give you anything you needed, so it seemed moot.”

“You’ve given me all kinds of things I’ve needed,” Steve said. 

“This has to be a hallucination,” Bucky said, addressing the ceiling, his head leaned back on Steve’s other shoulder. “There’s no way this is real.”

“You had dreams this good?” Sam asked, setting the glass down and coming up behind Natasha. 

“No,” Bucky said, “not ever one time in my life.” He was turned-on, Steve could feel it from his body language, the way his lower back flexed against Steve’s stomach; Natasha certainly had her thighs wrapped around one of his. 

Natasha smiled and melted back into Sam’s body, and yes, she was definitely grinding against Bucky’s thigh, and had her shoulder blades pressed into Sam’s chest so that there was room— ah. Steve brought his hand up from Bucky’s side to slide up Natasha’s flank to her breast, and she fluttered her eyelashes down as he caressed her, her red, red lips parting. That was what she wanted. Her breast was soft and firm at the same time, and Steve hadn’t honestly handled a whole lot of breasts in his life and still found the experience a little novel. Not that he didn’t know what to do, because he definitely did. 

“Am I,” Bucky said, breathless, “can I— you?” He was talking to Sam. 

“If you want,” Sam said. 

“Of course I do,” Bucky said. “You’re the only one of us with any sense and if you don’t think I’m the kind of person who finds that hot then you definitely don’t know my life story.”

“I thought you liked ‘em impractical,” Sam said, grinning. “Noble and kinda dumb and real pretty.” He flicked a glance at Steve, who squinted at him in mock-annoyance. 

“You’re goddamned perfect,” Bucky said, “don’t you play coy with me.” Natasha made a little noise and writhed, pushing into Steve’s grasp; Bucky had done something with his hand. Sam’s eyebrows moved, and he leaned forward and kissed Bucky. 

Bucky brought the hand that wasn’t groping Natasha up, the metal hand, to cradle Sam’s jaw, and Steve watched them, thinking something inside him might melt— they were so beautiful, and Bucky’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut and Sam’s were lightly closed. 

“My bed is definitely not big enough for this,” Natasha said. “Steve, you can keep doing that, I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“There’s a lot of things you probably don’t know that I’ve had in me,” Steve said, and Bucky made a plaintive noise and wriggled against him, not letting go of Sam. 

“Okay,” Sam said, panting, “okay, okay. Wow.”

“Bucky’s a better kisser than Steve, huh?” Natasha said. 

“Ambushing me as a diversion while we’re running for our lives is not a representative sample,” Steve said. 

“ _That’s_ gotta be a story,” Bucky said. 

Natasha arched an eyebrow at Steve, a clear challenge. “Change my mind,” she said, and Steve leaned down and took her mouth, teasing at first but then deeper. 

She made a little noise and writhed, and Steve would’ve liked to think he was just that good but he was pretty damn sure Bucky was doing his part with his thigh and that one hand, and he could tell by the way everyone’s weight was shifting that Sam was definitely leaning in from behind her. By the time he let go of her mouth, she was gasping for breath, her hands wound around Bucky’s shoulders. She blinked at him, dazed, then dragged Bucky’s head down to kiss him. Steve got his fingers in between their chests and pinched her nipple, and she actually shuddered and cried out against Bucky’s mouth, shoving up against him— holy shit, she was coming again, right there, standing up and pinned in place with Bucky’s tongue in her mouth and Bucky’s hand down there somewhere, for sure. 

“Well,” Sam said. Bucky finally let go of Natasha’s mouth, letting her bottom lip pull slowly out from between his teeth, and she sighed and shivered and let her head fall back against Sam’s shoulder, panting. 

“I’m gonna admit,” Sam said, “I’m usually more into dudes than chicks but that was the hottest fuckin’ thing I’ve ever seen.”

“That’s two,” Bucky said, grinning. “And, I think I win.”

“Steve gets the assist,” Natasha said, and raised her hand; Steve realized she was offering it for a high-five, so he obliged, laughing. “Somebody needs to fuck me, _right_ now, I don’t even care who.” She almost sounded drugged, but her eyes were clear enough. 

“Well,” Bucky said, “if nobody else is gonna jump on that offer— we could go back to the original plan.”

“Watching?” Steve said, definitely on board.

“Oh,” Sam said, “oh, and I will watch you watch, for sure.”

“I don’t care,” Natasha said, “just get _in_ me.”

“The thing is,” Steve said, as Sam stepped back, and he let go of Bucky, and Natasha sighed and pulled Bucky toward the bed, “Bucky likes to show off, so this might go on a while.”

“Probably not,” Bucky said, “I can only keep that up forever with girls I don’t actually like all that much.”

“Jesus,” Steve laughed, and dragged Sam down to sit on his lap in the chair by the window. “How many girls you didn’t like did you fuck just to get me hot?”

“You don’t want to know,” Bucky said. Natasha pulled her shirt off, hopped up onto the bed— she was so tiny, it was easy to forget how short she was— and yanked a box of condoms out of the nightstand drawer.

“That’s kind of hot, though,” Sam said, nuzzling at Steve’e ear. 

“Kind of,” Steve said. “Are you crazy?”

“You tell me how you want this,” Bucky said, holding the hem of his shirt but not pulling it up yet. His body was angled a little toward Steve. Sam was wriggling around in Steve’s lap, getting comfortable or maybe just making a point of grinding against where Steve was already pretty hard. Steve realized that while Bucky was looking at Natasha, he was watching them in his peripheral vision too. That wasn’t a Bucky skill, that was a Winter Soldier skill, and it gave Steve an unexpected little jolt of disconcerted arousal.

“Naked,” she said, and grabbed Bucky’s shirt, hauled it off him, unfastened his jeans. He laughed and helped her. 

“Are you _serious_ ,” Sam said, when Bucky shed the jeans and revealed that he had stars-and-stripes boxer-briefs. “I thought I had the only set!”

“I have like five pairs of these because Natasha thinks it’s hilarious,” Bucky told him, before turning back to Natasha. She dragged him down onto the bed, kissing him hard, and wriggled out of her underpants before flipping him onto his back in a move that looked more like wrestling than anything else. 

“I didn’t know the Russians were so efficient,” Sam said. 

“Merciless, more like,” Steve offered, getting his hand up inside Sam’s shirt. Natasha stripped Bucky’s boxer-briefs off him and had rolled the condom onto him almost immediately. She climbed on and took him in one movement. He threw his head back and grabbed her hips, and Steve could see how careful he was being with the metal hand. 

“See,” Sam said, as Natasha began to move, “I mean, I had a girlfriend or two, before I decided that it was all dick all the time for me, but if I had a girlfriend like that I might have been less hasty about it.”

“There are no ‘girlfriends like that’,” Natasha said, bracing her hands on Bucky’s shoulders and going for it. Her hair was in wild disarray, starting to curl from the dampness of sweat, and her breasts bounced beautifully as she rode Bucky hard. “There is only me.” She gave them a savage grin. Steve nuzzled into Sam’s neck and started licking and sucking at him, both hands up under his shirt. Sam started to grind down against him but Steve put a hand on his hip. 

“Hold off,” he said, “take it slow.” 

Neither of them took their eyes off Natasha and Bucky. Bucky brought his right hand up to his mouth and ostentatiously licked his thumb before bringing it down to press against Natasha right where she was grinding against him, and she made a desperate little noise and shivered. 

“Shoulda had Tony put a vibrator function in this one,” Bucky said, bringing the metal hand up to skim along her side. He had no glove on it, nothing at all, and Natasha squeaked a little. “The temperature controls are kinda fun though.” 

“Oh,” Natasha said, “be careful with that— oh!” 

“I never had a thing for robots before,” Sam said. 

“Operative word being _before_?” Steve asked, grazing his lower teeth against the hinge of Sam’s jaw, from behind. Sam shuddered; he was warm and pliant and very, very turned-on, a perfect weight in Steve’s lap. 

“Hnng,” Sam said, “kinda. I was— I had kinda figured he was off-limits to me, right, like it would be complicated enough, so I was tryin’ not to let it get to me but—“

“He’s really hot,” Steve said. “It’s okay. You can say it. I bet there’s plenty of him to go around.”

“Oh,” Natasha said, “oh yes, oh— after this— oh— I want to watch you— I want you to suck Steve’s cock— will you do that?”

“I’ll do anything,” Bucky said, breathless— he was close, Steve still remembered what that looked like, the way his breath caught. 

“You ever jerk off while you watched?” Sam asked Steve. 

“No,” Steve said. He knew Sam knew how sickly he’d been. If he’d gotten off he’d never have been able to get it back up when Bucky came home, so he basically never had. “Almost never. I’d almost go crazy with it but if I could stand it I’d wait until he came back from seeing her off or walking her home. And I’d be so hot by then, dying for it—“

“Man you’re a superhero, I don’t think it counts,” Sam said, and he was trying to work back against Steve, trying to get some friction going.

“I wasn’t then,” Steve said, biting his shoulder and holding him still. 

Natasha gave a low moan, then cried out sharper, and Bucky said, “Yeah,” and she dug her fingers into his shoulders and shuddered.

“Oh,” she said, and a string of fervent Russian that Steve got zero words of but suspected was obscene, and she shook and shook, gasping, going pink from her hairline all down her breasts. 

“Baby,” Bucky said, and pulled her down, rolled her over, re-entered her, rocking slower into her and kissing her, deep and slow, “Natasha, _lyublimaya,_ Natashenka _, ty takaya krasivaya_.” 

Natasha moaned, writhing, one hand in his hair and the other digging into his lower back, legs wrapped around his waist. “ _Da, da_ ,” she gasped, “oh Djeyms— oh _da_ —“

“Yo,” Sam said, “we gonna need a dictionary.”

“He told her she was beautiful,” Steve said. “It’s not state secrets.”

“Shit,” Sam said, “that’s really hot.” 

“He’s close,” Steve said. “When his hips kinda hitch like that— he’s really close.”

“You’re a connoisseur,” Sam said. 

“God,” Steve said, “I missed this.”

“Na— Natasha,” Bucky gasped. “ _Sladkaya_ , Natashenka—“ He jerked into her a little harder a couple of times, and she cried out, shivering and wordless, bucking up under him. 

“Here,” Steve said, and sure enough, Bucky pressed his face down against her shoulder and shuddered, his back rounding as he came in her, hips flush against her. He made almost no sound, but his breath came harsh, mouth open and face distant. 

“Holy shit,” Sam said, and Steve held him by the ribs, almost shaking with the desire to roll him down to the floor and rub off on him. Sam was perfect in every way but there was no one in the entire history of the world who was as beautiful as Bucky when he came.

Natasha moaned, and Steve watched her cradling Bucky’s head against her chest, kissing him, sweet and gentle. “ _Lyubimyy_ ,” she murmured, running her fingers through his hair, nuzzling at his jaw. 

She rolled them both to one side, and Bucky laughed, rolling slowly onto his back. She bent over him and kissed him, sweet and lingering. “ _Dorogoy_ ,” she said, affectionate. 

He laced metal fingers through her hair and pulled her down to kiss her one more time before letting her go. He was still breathing hard, whole body lax. She made a face and peeled the condom off him, dropping it gingerly into the garbage can. 

“Such a pretty boy,” she said, stroking her hand along the muscle-rippled plane of his abdomen. “Such a pretty mouth.” She looked over at Sam and Steve. “Oh my. And you’re such a pretty pair.”

“Yeah,” Sam said, “we are kind of beautiful.”

“Ohh, my God,” she said, “I could fuck all of you. But I want, I want to watch Bucky suck— maybe both of your cocks. What do you think?”

“Mmmmmm,” Bucky sighed, rolling onto his side. He looked so young, so happy, so beautiful. “Steve. C’mon. Take your pants off.”

Sam laughed, and climbed out of Steve’s lap. “Yeah,” he said, “c’mon, I wanna see this.”

“I can keep you warm,” Natasha said to Sam, low and hoarse. 

Steve stood up and pulled his shirt off over his head. He stepped forward and kissed Sam, though, pausing to pull his shirt off too, and tug at the waistband of his shorts. “You should be naked too,” he said. Sam’s mouth was familiar, hot and wet and comforting all at once. 

“If you are,” Sam said, and unfastened Steve’s pants. 

“Okay,” Steve said, and tried very hard not to be self-conscious as he stripped off the last of his clothing. 

Natasha made a little noise, blatantly staring at his dick. But then Sam kicked out of his shorts too, and she rather comically turned her head and repeated the little noise. “I knew karma had to come around for me eventually,” she said happily.

“Every missed birthday and Christmas all at once,” Bucky agreed, rolling onto an elbow and actually licking his lips. 

“Something like that,” she said, and she was so cute when her voice went all cracked, Steve had noticed it before. She held out her fist and Bucky bumped it, laughing. “This is better than what I had planned.”

“My plans were just sleeping,” Sam said. 

“Pff,” Steve said, “boring.”

Bucky grabbed Steve by the hand and pushed him carefully down against the headboard. Natasha pulled Sam over next to her, lying behind him on the far side of the bed and kissing her way across the back of his shoulders, biting at his neck. “We’re gonna enjoy this show,” she said.

Bucky grinned and leaned in to kiss Steve, long and deep. He tasted of Natasha’s mouth. “You are gonna enjoy a lot more than a show,” he said, giving Steve an old-Bucky smile, one of his smuggest, one that meant trouble. He sat back on his heels, shoved his hair back away from his face, and looked down at Steve’s body with a beautiful mixture of reverence and greedy delight. 

“Did his dick get bigger when the rest of him did?” Natasha asked curiously. She had run her hand down Sam’s body, and had wrapped her fingers around his erection. Sam seemed not to mind that one little bit, and was leaning back into her. 

Steve laughed. “Pretty sure my dick’s bigger now than my whole self was before,” he said. 

“Pff,” Bucky said, and took him in hand. “Honestly I couldn’t say. It was always pretty big given the rest of him. It’s probably bigger now?”

“It is,” Steve said. “Trust me.”

Bucky laughed, and stroked him with the ease of long familiarity. Steve let out a long, heartfelt sigh, relaxing into his touch. “I knew you missed me,” Bucky said. 

“God,” Steve said, “ _so_ much.”

Bucky bent down and tongued at the head of Steve’s cock. Steve tipped his head back and groaned, and again when Bucky put his mouth on it, and slowly sucked him in. “Oh,” Sam said, “that’s hot.”

“Mm,” Natasha said. “Such a pretty boy. Such a pretty mouth. _Lyubimyy_ , such a good boy.”

Steve watched Bucky for a moment, then looked over, and Sam was lying down, Natasha propped up on her elbow over him, working him with one of her hands, both of them watching raptly. Steve watched Sam’s cock sliding between Natasha’s small fingers for a moment, but had to tear his gaze away to look back down at Bucky, who was moving into a firmer rhythm. He was perfect, he was slick and hot and clever, and he worked at Steve’s cock with his right hand, bracing himself with his left.

“Oh man,” Sam said. “Look at that mouth. Tasha, look at that mouth.”

“I know,” she said. “You missed when he used it on me.”

“I never got the hang of that,” he said. 

“It’s not so different,” she said. “Same concept, different execution.”

“You done both?” Sam asked. 

“Of course,” she said. Steve didn’t care to turn his head to see her expression, he was too busy watching Bucky, whose eyes kept fluttering shut as he bobbed his head to take Steve progressively deeper. “I’ll have you know I’m very good at both.”

Bucky pulled off Steve for a second to say, “I can attest to one of those,” before latching back on. He moved the metal hand up to Steve’s hip; it was disconcertingly-perfectly body-temperature. 

“Man,” Sam said. “Okay, now I’m starting to think like maybe this is a hallucination.”

“Right?” Bucky said on his next upstroke, pausing to work his fist firmly along Steve’s whole length a couple of times, then going enthusiastically back to work with his lips and tongue, working around the head of Steve’s cock before taking him in again. 

“I’m not that good at deep-throating,” Natasha admitted. “Not like he is. But I’ve never had a complaint.”

“Be crazy to complain,” Bucky said. 

“Stop talking,” Steve laughed, and put his hand on the back of Bucky’s head, pretending to push him down. Bucky made a little noise, which Steve realized somewhat belatedly was absolutely not a sound of distress. “Oh,” he said. 

Bucky looked up at him, pleading with his eyebrows. “Oh yeah,” Sam said, “oh fuck, that’s hot.”

“I, uh,” Steve said. 

“Hold his head and fuck his face,” Natasha said helpfully. “That’s what he wants.”

Bucky made another little noise and squirmed. Steve let his hand rest around the back of Bucky’s neck. “I, um,” he said, a little squeamish. “I don’t, um,” but he didn’t know how to say it.

“Ha,” Sam said, “if you need a lesson I can definitely show you how.”

Bucky made a plaintive noise and looked up at Steve, mouth stretched obscene and beautiful around Steve’s girth, eyes slightly glazed. “Well,” Steve said, “I guess, if that’s— I mean, that’s why there’s four of us, right?”

“Ohh,” Natasha said unsteadily, “oh yes. I would— I would like to see that.”

“Hell,” Steve said, “so would I.”

Bucky took Steve as deep as he could, and pulled slowly off him, looking up under his lashes the whole time. “Yeah?” he said, hoarse and breathless. “You wanna watch another guy fuck my face?”

“Yes,” Steve said, a little shocked at himself. 

“Natasha,” Bucky said, sitting back on his heels. He jerked his head at Steve’s dick. “You wanna keep this warm for me?”

She smiled, and climbed over Sam, wrapping her arms around Bucky. He kissed her, long and deep, and she wrapped herself around him. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so turned-on in my life,” she said. 

“Heh,” Bucky said, pulling back and then diving in to kiss her again. “If neither of these guys lasts long enough, I promise I’ll fuck you again. If you can walk tomorrow we didn’t do our job.” He let Natasha’s lower lip slide out from between his teeth, and her eyelashes fluttered down for a second before she let him pull away. 

She turned to Steve. “Well,” she said. “I will have to multi-task, because I want to watch them, but I promise I will not leave you hanging.”

“If I’m watching them too,” he said, “I honestly am not going to need very much.”

“Ha,” she said, “challenge accepted,” and lowered her head. Bucky watched her circle Steve’s cockhead with her tongue— Steve shivered at the sensation— before tearing his gaze away and turning to Sam. 

“Well,” he said. “I just got one request. Don’t yell at me in Russian or German, and we won’t have an issue here.”

“I don’t know either of those,” Sam said, “so we’re good. And I promise, baby, I’m’a make this good for you.”

“I know,” Bucky said, cocky, and lowered his head. 

Sam settled himself right next to Steve on the bed, and Steve made an inarticulate noise as Natasha swallowed him down. No, she didn’t have him as deep as Bucky, but it wasn’t like she wasn’t doing amazing things to him. And God, she was hot. God, she was hot.

“Oh,” Sam said, “holy shit.” 

“Yeah,” Steve said. He put his hands in Natasha’s hair, gently pushing it back away from her face, holding it loosely, caressing her jaw. He liked that. He didn’t want to be rough, he might hurt somebody. 

Sam didn’t have terrifyingly augmented strength to worry about. He grabbed a big handful of Bucky’s hair and pushed him down. Bucky’s eyes rolled back a little and he made a fervent little noise, jaw working as he opened even wider to take Sam’s cock. 

“Mm,” Natasha said, watching, but she didn’t pause, and Steve’s hips hitched as she brought her other hand up to cradle his balls. 

Sam tugged sharply on Bucky’s hair, and it looked painful, but Bucky’s eyes opened, glazed, and he set both hands on Sam’s thighs, pointedly not using one to keep Sam’s dick from choking him. “You all in, hm?” Sam asked. 

Bucky nodded, looking up through his lashes, and Sam bit his lip and put his hands on the sides of Bucky’s face. Natasha made a little moaning noise, and hollowed her cheeks, sucking on Steve for all she was worth. 

Sam held Bucky’s head still and carefully rolled his hips up, sliding his cock deeper into Bucky’s mouth and then back out. Bucky held perfectly still, only opening wider to take him. Sam did it again, a little harder, and Bucky’s eyes rolled back again. Another attempt and he gagged, but immediately swallowed and took Sam back in, and Sam grinned. 

“I’m gonna set it up and you time your breathing,” he said. “That’s the secret. Got it?”

Bucky nodded, looking up at him, and from the way he was moving his body he was totally hard again. He’d always been quick to recover, though, that might not even be an augmentation. Steve combed his fingers through the silky fall of Natasha’s hair and groaned; if it were anything else happening right next to him, he’d never be able to take his eyes off her beautiful mouth, her beautiful body, the clever work of her tongue. God, she was hot. She paused, pulling off him to watch Sam thread his fingers carefully through Bucky’s hair and pull them tight-tight-tight, jerking Bucky’s head a little to the side. 

Natasha kept her hand moving, raptly attentive, and Steve turned to look more fully as Sam started to fuck Bucky’s mouth. Bucky fisted both hands in the sheets and let his eyes roll shut and took it, deep and hard, breathing seamlessly. Sam’s muscled torso rolled and flexed as he thrust up. It was stunningly beautiful, the whole tableau. 

“Oh my God,” Natasha said, and tongued at Steve’s cock almost absently. Steve was so turned on he couldn’t have even pinpointed what was happening to his cock and what was happening to his brain. 

Somewhere in there Natasha carefully, gently, pushed a spit-slick finger into his ass, and Steve moaned and shoved back against her. It felt weird, he was really only used to the nerves in that spot being used for one thing and this was definitely not that, but it was— oh, it was— oh it felt… kinda good. Her hands were small, but that just meant that two fingers were easy to get in, and she figured out just where to rub inside him and suddenly _kinda_ flipped over into _really_ and he let out a strangled groan, it was really _really_ good. He’d never— he and Sam weren’t really at this point yet, he’d been sort of building it up in his head too much, and he— he’d had no idea— it was _so good_ — 

Steve broke almost instantly, moaning and shaking and starting to come apart under her mouth and her hands, watching Sam fuck Bucky’s face. He’d never been this turned-on in his entire life, and he could feel the tingling edge of climax skating up his spine inexorably. “Oh God,” he moaned, “oh God,” and she was fucking him with her fingers, sucking him hot and slick and perfect, and Bucky was so fucking gorgeous, mouth open wide, eyes tight shut, Sam fucking in hard, pulling his hair and forcing him down faster and faster onto his cock. 

“Yeah?” Sam said. 

“Yeah,” Steve answered, desperate, he was so close. 

“Jesus,” Sam said, and suddenly he let go of Bucky’s hair and shoved him off. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, Bucky—“

Steve watched Sam come all over Bucky’s face, mostly on his mouth and throat but a couple of stripes across his cheeks, and Bucky panted, open-mouthed and wanton, watching Sam’s face greedily. “Yeah,” Bucky whispered, voice fucked right out, “oh yeah, that’s good.”

“Oh my God,” Sam said weakly, with a last little spurt that caught Bucky’s lower lip. “Oh my God, Steve, I I just came so hard I can’t believe you didn’t yet.”

“Fuck,” Steve said, “so close, fuck, Tasha, yes, fuck me,” and she closed her eyes and crooked her fingers, just like that, and worked her other fist furiously along his shaft, and her mouth, and her— 

“Oh,” Sam said, “oh Steve, fuck.”

“Yes,” Steve said, and Bucky came over and kissed Natasha right on Steve’s cock, his hand closing with hers over the shaft. They were kissing sloppily, both of them also sucking his cock, and Natasha was licking Sam’s come off Bucky’s face, and it was— “oh fuck,” Steve said, “fuck— f-f-uck— uhh— uhh!“ 

“Yes,” Natasha said, and Steve let it take him, her fingers inside him and their mouths on him and Sam’s warm presence all along his side, and he came so hard he forgot his own name. 

Sam tugged his face over and kissed him, pulling him back to the present, and Steve finally came to himself in time to watch Natasha and Bucky making out like crazed rabbits. Natasha seized Bucky between her thighs and rolled onto her back. 

“Yeah okay,” Bucky said breathlessly, and they both had come all over their faces— Jesus, some of it was definitely Steve’s— and he was on top of her and then he was inside her and fucking her desperately like he hadn’t come in years. 

She raked her nails down his back, locked her legs around his waist, and arched her back, breathing hard in great deep gasps. “Fuck, yes,” she cried out, and then gave a shivering, wordless cry, shuddering and shuddering. 

“Oh my Jesus,” Sam said breathlessly, “isn’t she something.”

She bucked up again, shuddering, crying out hoarsely, either still coming or coming again. Bucky had slowed to a more deliberate motion and was propped on the metal elbow, looking down into her face almost reverently, rocking steadily into her. She writhed, staring sightlessly at the ceiling, breath coming in sobs, crying out every exhale, whole body trembling as she came over and over again, six or seven times in quick succession with barely a breath between. 

Bucky dipped his head down and spoke to her, low and sweet in Russian, no words Steve recognized except maybe an abbreviated endearment, and she shuddered, arching up as his movements slowed, and answered him, breathless and broken in the same language. 

He laughed, kissed her long and lingering, and went still, holding her steady as her trembling eased. He kissed her shallowly a couple of times, then slowly pulled out of her and rolled down next to her, kissing his way down her neck to her shoulder. 

He was still hard, he hadn’t come, and he caught Steve’s puzzled look. “Forgot the rubber,” Bucky said. “Not gonna spill in her without one. But she’s done for the moment,” and he trailed off into Russian, a semi-incoherent question aimed at Natasha.

She answered, so hoarse it was nearly a whisper, shivering curled into his arms, and he wrapped himself around her and kissed her neck, her shoulders, her hands, murmuring endearments and encouragements in Russian, English, some French, something that might have been German. She was inarticulate, so vulnerable Steve wanted to hold her too. 

Sam obviously felt the same way. “Come on up here, baby,” he said, “you need some love now, hm?”

Natasha blinked glazed eyes, and Bucky gathered her up and dropped her into the narrow space between Steve and Sam, bracing himself over her to kiss her slow and deep. Sam caressed her, pulling her in to spoon her against his body. 

“What a beautiful girl you are,” he murmured. “And so good. So, so good, Natasha.”

She rolled her eyes open and blinked sleepily at Steve. He smiled at her, and leaned forward and kissed her gently. She put her hand on his face almost questioningly. 

“Natasha,” Steve said softly. “You are perfect in every way, and I love you, and you know that.”

Her eyes widened a little, and then she smiled at him, a sort of wobbly, genuinely moved smile like she rarely made for anyone, and Steve licked her lower lip and turned to look at Bucky, who was sitting on his heels at Natasha’s feet, watching Sam pet her. 

“Bucky,” Steve said, and crawled over to him. Bucky lit up with a smile at his regard, and met him with a kiss. 

Bucky tasted of Sam, and Steve kissed him a little harder for it. He rolled Bucky down onto the bed and ran his hands up and down his body. He was different, they’d physically changed him in more ways than the metal arm, but he still had a lot of the same hotspots, still liked being bitten on the jaw, still a little ticklish around the ribs. 

“I think it’s about time somebody took care of _you_ ,” Steve murmured, wrapping his hand around Bucky’s erection and starting to work at him gently but surely. 

Bucky made a needy little sound, and Steve grinned at him, kissing his mouth, his chin, his neck; shoulder, chest, sternum; Bucky put his hand in Steve’s hair and made another muffled little sound. 

When Steve put his mouth on Bucky’s cock, Bucky twitched all over and let his breath out. “Steve,” he said, sounding mildly scandalized. 

Bucky had sucked Steve’s cock pretty often, but Steve had only ever returned the favor a handful of times, and he’d never really examined it to determine why. He’d sort of assumed that Bucky thought him too fragile to do it, or just wasn’t interested, but if it was really that Bucky just hadn’t thought he’d want to, well, that was kind of heartbreaking. “Mmm,” Steve answered, and grinned up at Bucky. 

“Mmm,” Sam said quietly, “oh that’s pretty, that’s real pretty.”

Natasha made a quiet noise of agreement, and Steve made sure to angle his head and shoulders so they could see his mouth and Bucky’s cock. 

“Steve,” Bucky said again, soft and intense. Steve kept moving, hand and mouth, steady and firm, nothing fancy, and brought his other hand up, stroking gentle caresses across Bucky’s belly. Bucky caught his hand and held it with his right hand, fingers twining together as his breath came faster. “Steve!” 

Natasha murmured something low and heartfelt in Russian, and Bucky caught his breath, let out a little moan, and hitched his hips up. Steve looked up at his face, pulling off enough to smile, then redoubled his efforts, and Bucky stared down at him with glazed eyes, lips parted, panting for breath. He was definitely getting close, and Steve sped up a little, letting his eyes flutter closed, getting really into it. 

“Steve,” Bucky said, low and urgent, gripping his hand tighter, “ah— Steve!” 

“Mm,” Steve said, opening his eyes and glancing up at him. He grinned and swallowed him down, and Bucky made the most gorgeously broken sound and shoved his hips upward, coming straight down Steve’s throat. 

“Beautiful,” Sam said. Natasha made a little moaning noise and sat up, bending to kiss Bucky, caressing his face. Steve pulled off him and sat up, wiping his mouth, and Natasha leaned in and kissed him too. 

Steve wrapped himself around Bucky and lay down, kissing him. “Bucky,” he murmured. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said, breathing slowing gradually. 

“I missed you so much,” Steve said. “I need you, Bucky. I need you. I always have.”

“Course you have,” Bucky said, but his voice was soft and a little shy. Steve pulled him in closer, enfolding him, and he came willingly and tucked his head under Steve’s chin. 

Steve closed his eyes, and slowly fell asleep like that, in the middle of a tangled pile on Natasha’s bed. At some point Sam pulled a blanket over all of them and draped himself across Steve’s back, and then Steve was really out like a light. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I should warn that there aren't exactly the safest sex practices being followed but they're not standard humans, do not attempt, these are not role models. <3


End file.
